


The Bitter Taste of Immortality

by titesilve



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titesilve/pseuds/titesilve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Arwen had decided to leave Middle-Earth ? An adaptation of Arwen's song, featured in RotK EE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitter Taste of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : This short story was inspired by the song featured in RotK EE and performed by Liv Tyler.
> 
> It was awarded 2nd Place at the MEFA 2005 in the Category "Elves/AU"

Arwen looked sadly into the East. The last ships had arrived long ago, grey shadows on the sea. The Elves were back in the Undying Lands, leaving Middle-Earth to the good will of Men. Here she would dwell forever in the heaven of the Firstborn. She should be happy. Her whole family was there and nothing would ever separate them. She was with her kin, the mightiest beings of all, and would preserve the ancient wisdom, cherish the memories of this Golden Age of Earth. She should be satisfied.

But she had heard rumours of Arda. Sentences whispered when she was near, eyes cast away when she looked up curiously. She had heard of Aragorn Elessar, new King of Men. And of his spouse, Éowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan. And since, she had been haunted by visions she knew to be true, like all the dreams of Elves are. She saw the magnificent wedding, and at Aragorn's side, a woman crowned with gold who shone with happiness. She heard her laughs, the sweet words they exchanged. She smelled the faint scent of flowers in the air, surrounding the couple.

And she questioned herself. Did she make the wisest choice ? Was immortality worthy of all the sacrifices ? She had tought so when she had followed her father to Valinor But doubt had slowly instilled its poison in her heart, and she felt totally helpless. Arwen sighed, closing her arms around her mantle as she shivered slightly. She left of her own will but in her dreams blurry images of what could have been sometimes wandered in her mind, as soft as the wind and harsh as the sand.

The lady was filled with melancholy. She knew there was no turning back. Her path was now decided. A single tear escaped her eye, expressing her regrets. And a song came to her, as she keep on looking to the invisible shores of Middle-Earth. Her voice sang it lightly, carried by wind across the sea.

 

_With a sigh_  
_You turn away_  
_With a deepening heart_  
_No words to say._

_You will find_  
_that the world has changed_  
_Forever._

_Trees are now turning from green to gold._  
_And the sun is now fading._  
_I wish I could hold you closer._

 

And from across the waters, a new vision came upon her. One of Aragorn smiling, playing with a golden-haired child, as his mother was smiling kindly. Arwen took a deep breath, and with one last glance she turned away and closed her heart forever.

 

THE END


End file.
